Exorcist
"The patient responds to the holy symbol of Ulric but not to Sigmar’s; I’ll have to study this to determine the best course of action. I’m confident we can identify and cast out the spirit in my next visit." Advanced (SH) Among the many dangers (natural and unnatural) facing the people of the Old World is possession by malefic spirits. Seeking to do harm in the land of the living, these spirits take over the bodies of their victims with the goal of wreaking as much havoc as possible. Some are nearly mindless, sending their hosts on violent rampages ending most often in the death of all concerned. Others are subtler in their activities, using the victim’s unwitting friends, family, and associates to help it carry out horrifying deeds. Among the Undead, possession commonly reflects a desire to resume the life the spirit once led, to be close again to a loved one, or to have revenge. To battle this vile threat and, if possible, save the life and soul of the possessed victim, some cults have assigned particular individuals to be specialists in driving the possessing spirit out. These exorcists spend countless hours pouring over tomes of forbidden lore. They are men and women of dedication and strong will – they have to be, for exorcism is a test of faith and will between exorcist and spirit. Some, however, crack under the strain and break down, their licenses revoked and their careers over. Others become corrupted by the lore they studied so assiduously and begin to serve the powers they once fought against. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology), Academic Knowledge (Daemonology or Necromancy), Channelling, Command, Hypnotism, Intimidate, Magical Sense, Perception, Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Speak Arcane Language (Daemonic), Speak Language (any one) Talents: Coolheaded or Savvy, Divine Lore (any one), Lesser Magic (Exorcism), Lesser Magic (any one), Menacing or Sixth Sense, Strong-minded or Stout-hearted Trappings: Cult Robes, License, Prayer Book, Religious Symbol Career Entries Anointed Priest, Priest Career Exits Anointed Priest, Lay Priest, Scholar, Witch Hunter Little Known Facts Spending many hours poring over books and scrolls of arcane lore and forbidden knowledge, exorcists face deadly perils every time they engage in the practice of their chosen vocation. Threats exist not only to life and limb, but to the exorcist’s very soul; more than a few exorcists discover too late that the spirit WAS driven out of the possessed soul they sought to help, but it has instead possessed the body of very exorcist himself. The spirit for its part generally tries to stay where it is as long as possible, but when faced with the inevitable and uncomfortable process of removal, many spirits seek less taxing environs to inhabit. A Day in the Life A typical day for an exorcist is split between two duties: prayers and poring over musty tomes looking for information on the best ways to drive away possessing spirits. Preparation is the key for an exorcist, and knowledge of the ways of demons and the undead, though dangerous and potentially corrupting, can be the difference between success and death – or worse. As a member of the clergy, they must also devote a substantial part of their time to ecclesiastical pursuits, conducting services, blessing new construction, marriages, funerals, and so forth, along with any mundane tasks assigned to them associated with the day-to-day operations of their particular cult. Most members of the clergy are responsible for their personal tasks as well, such as laundering and mending their own clothing. In important, high-profile cases, the exorcist’s superiors will often assign a brother or sister to assist the Exorcist by performing these tasks on their behalf that he may concentrate more fully on defeating the supernatural entity at hand. New Lesser Magic Spell Exorcism Casting Number: 11 Casting Time: 1d10 half actions Ingredient: A vial of blessed water (+2) Description: You engage in a battle of wills with a spirit possessing a mortal body. You must remain within 2 yards (1 square) of the possessed for the length of the casting, so the spell is most commonly used on victims that have already been physically subdued. If the spell is cast successfully, you and the spirit must make an Opposed Will Power Test. If you win, the spirit is cast out and the victim recovers his wits and control of his body. If you lose, the spirit resists your efforts and you cannot attempt to cast exorcism again for a full 24 hours. In the case of a stalemate, the two of you remain locked in mental combat. Neither of you can take any other actions while the struggle continues. Make Opposed Will Power Tests on each of your turns until one of you is victorious.